Jedipedia:Wöchentliche Umfrage
Auf dieser Seite wird alles Wichtige zu den Umfragen in der Jedipedia erläutert. Verwaltet wird diese Seite von mir, Jedi-Ritter Advieser. Erläuterung Die Umfragen sind am 20.11.2013 eingeführt worden und werden seitdem wöchentlich aktualisiert. Ziel der Umfragen ist es, die Jedipedia so attraktiver für die Community zu machen und so außerdem einen Blick auf die Meinung der Jedipedianer zu gewinnen. Die Umfragen finden in wöchentlichem Rhythmus statt und können zu den verschiedensten Themen gehören (näheres dazu im nächsten Abschnitt). Alle Ergebnisse werden auf dieser Seite archiviert und festgehalten – gegen Ende jeden Jahres wird ein neues Archiv angelegt. Das aktuelle Archiv befindet sich direkt auf dieser Seite, während die anderen als Unterseiten angelegt werden. Die aktuellen Ergebnisse werden immer einen Tag nach der Umfrage mithilfe der Vorlage:Bubble auf der Hauptseite bekanntgegeben. Stimmberechtigt sind sowohl angemeldete Nutzer als auch unangemeldete Nutzer per IP-Adresse. Wünsche zu Umfragenthemen, Kritiken, Beschwerden oder Verbesserungsvorschläge können entweder auf meiner Diskussionsseite oder auf dieser Diskussionsseite geäußert werden. Themen Die Themen der Umfragen können sehr verschieden sein. Wenn in einer Woche nach dem Lieblingscharakter oder dem schönsten Urlaubsziel (Mustafar soll ein wahres Skiparadies sein, habe ich gehört!) gefragt wird, dann könnte in der anderen Woche danach gefragt werden, ob sich die Nutzerschaft auf Episode VII freut oder anderes. Wie bereits oben erwähnt: Wünsche zu Umfragenthemen, Kritiken, Beschwerden oder Verbesserungsvorschläge können entweder auf meiner Diskussionsseite oder auf dieser Diskussionsseite geäußert werden. Archiv Umfrage vom 21.11.2013 Diese Umfrage lief vom 21.11.2013 bis zum 28.11.2013. Die Jedipedia bedankt sich bei 549 Abstimmern. Welcher dieser fünf großen Jedi ist Deiner Meinung nach der Größte? *Anakin Skywalker – 30 *Luke Skywalker – 39 *'Obi-Wan Kenobi – 159' *Mace Windu – 25 *Yoda – 143 *Jedi? Was sollen wir mit Jedi? Ich bin Sith! – 158 Umfrage vom 28.11.2013 Diese Umfrage lief vom 28.11.2013 bis zum 5.12.2013. Die Jedipedia bedankt sich bei 461 Abstimmern. Welcher dieser sechs Sith ist Deiner Meinung nach der Größte? *Darth Sidious – 76 *Darth Vader – 63 *Darth Bane – 108 *Darth Maul – 23 *Darth Tyranus – 9 *'Darth Revan – 182' Umfrage vom 5.12.2013 Diese Umfrage lief vom 5.12.2013 bis zum 12.12.2013. Die Jedipedia bedankt sich bei 546 Abstimmern. Welcher dieser Planeten wäre Dein nächstes Urlaubsziel? *Coruscant – 163 *Hoth – 27 *Mustafar – 12 *Tatooine – 26 *Bespin – 28 *'Naboo – 242 *Yavin IV – 48 Umfrage vom 12.12.2013 ''Diese Umfrage lief vom 12.12.2013 bis zum 19.12.2013. Die Jedipedia bedankt sich bei 522 Abstimmern. Welches dieser Raumschiffe würdest Du gerne mal fliegen? *'Millennium Falke – 141' *X-Flügler – 105 *Y-Flügler – 18 *Sternzerstörer – 69 *Heimat Eins – 25 *Exekutor – 133 *TIE-Jäger – 31 Umfrage vom 19.12.2013 Diese Umfrage lief vom 19.12.2013 bis zum 26.12.2013. Die Jedipedia bedankt sich bei 500 Abstimmern. Welche ist die beliebtestes Star Wars Episode? Oder tendierst du doch eher zu TCW? *Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung – 20 *Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger – 45 *'Episode III – Die Rache der Sith – 189' *Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung – 48 *Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück – 86 *Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter – 90 *The Clone Wars – 22 Umfrage vom 26.12.2013 Diese Umfrage lief vom 26.12.2013. bis zum 02.01.2014. Die Jedipedia bedankt sich bei 465 Abstimmern. Eine neue Trilogie? Von Disney? Was sagst Du dazu? *Ja, klar, wird bestimmt super! Disney mach sonst auch ganz gute Filme – 29 *Von Disney? Na, ob das was wird ... ? – 60 *Wieso nicht? Ist mal was neues und wird sicher gut – 8 *Noch mehr Star Wars? Oh, nein, bitte nicht schon wieder – 3 *'Ich bin gespannt und lasse mich einfach mal überraschen – 294' *Eine neue Trilogie? Ja! Aber nicht von Disney – 71 Umfrage vom 02.01.2014 Diese Umfrage lief vom 02.01.2014 bis zum 16.01.2014. Die Jedipedia bedankt sich bei 1198 Abstimmern. Bekanntlich gibt es bei Star Wars zwei große Drei. Welcher Typ bist du? *Han Solo – 215 *Luke Skywalker – 75 *Leia Organa – 22 *Anakin Skywalker – 172 *'Obi-Wan Kenobi – 648' *Padmé Amidala – 65 Umfrage von 16.01.2014 Diese Umfrage lief vom 16.01.2014 bis zum 23.01.2014. Die Jedipedia bedankt sich bei 442 Abstimmern. Welche Staffel von The Clone Wars gefällt dir am besten? *Staffel I – 19 *Staffel II – 19 *Staffel III – 19 *Staffel IV – 46 *Staffel V – 149 *'Ich persönlich bin kein großer TCW-Fan – 191' Umfrage vom 23.01.2014 Diese Umfrage lief vom 23.01.2014 bis zum 30.01.2014. Die Jedipedia bedankt sich bei 605 Abstimmern! Welcher Schauspieler spielt seine Rolle am überzeugendsten? *Carrie Fisher – 14 *Harrison Ford – 191 *Mark Hamill – 35 *Hayden Christensen – 36 *Natalie Portman – 27 *'Ewan McGregor – 302' Umfrage vom 30.01.2014 Diese Umfrage lief vom 30.01.2014 bis zum 06.02.2014. Die Jedipedia bedankt sich bei 702 Abstimmern! Du hast einen Auftrag? Welchen Kopfgeldjäger würdest du anheuern? *'Boba Fett – 402' *Jango Fett – 200 *Dengar – 13 *4-LOM – 12 *Bossk – 20 *IG-88 – 46 *Zuckuss – 9 Umfrage vom 06.02.2014 Diese Umfrage lief vom 06.02.2014 bis zum 13.02.2014. Die Jedipedia bedankt sich bei 500 Abstimmern! Findest Du das Erweiterte Universum gelungen und gut oder eher nervig und unspannend? *'Fantastisch – 389' *Sehr gut – 53 *Gut – 26 *Geht so – 13 *Schlecht – 3 *Sehr schlecht – 3 *Soll ich ernsthaft darauf antworten? – 13 Umfrage vom 13.02.2014 Diese Umfrage lief vom 13.02.2014 bis zum 20.02.2014. Die Jedipedia bedankt sich bei 427 Abstimmern! Wenn ihr einen dieser sieben Nebencharaktere aus Episode I für einen weiteren Auftritt in Episode VII bestimmen könntet, wer würde es? *'Watto – 184' *Rugor Nass – 20 *Ric Olié – 5 *Sabé – 58 *Panaka – 112 *Kitster Chanchani Banai – 41 *Jira – 4 Umfrage vom 20.02.2014 Diese Umfrage lief vom 20.02.2014 bis zum 06.03.2014. Die Jedipedia bedankt sich bei 1025 Abstimmern! Welchen dieser Klonkrieger hieltet ihr für so fähig, dass ihr ihm die Führung eurer Armee zutrauen würdet? *'Rex – 519' *Cody – 321 *Fox – 56 *Gree – 23 *Bacara – 40 *Bly – 51 *Neyo – 15 Umfrage vom 06.03.2014 Diese Umfrage lief vom 06.03.2014 bis zum 20.03.2014. Die Jedipedia bedankt sich bei 1249 Abstimmern! Von welcher dieser Videospielreihen wünscht ihr euch einen neuen Teil? *'Battlefront – 388' *Jedi Knight – 87 *Knights of the Old Republic – 286 *Rebell Assault – 3 *The Force Unleashed – 113 *X-Wing/TIE-Fighter – 60 *Rogue Squadron – 13 *Empire at War – 202 *Lego Star Wars – 84 *Sonstige/s – 13 Umfrage vom 20.03.2014 Diese Umfrage lief vom 20.03.2014 bis zum 03.04.2014. Die Jedipedia bedankt sich bei 1020 Abstimmern! Ist das Imperium wirklich so viel cooler als die Rebellion? Welcher Organisation würdest Du Dich anschließen? *Galaktisches Imperium – 241 *Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik – 122 *Neue Republik – 26 *Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen – 33 *'Neuer Jedi-Orden – 340' *Sith-Imperium – 258 Umfrage vom 03.04.2014 Diese Umfrage lief vom 03.04.2014 bis zum 17.04.2014. Die Jedipedia bedankt sich bei 701 Abstimmern! Neue Videospiele im Bereich Star Wars werden künftig von Electronic Arts (EA) stammen. Freust Du dich darauf? *Ja, ich freue mich und bin sehr gespannt – 159 *Nein, bleibt mir bloß weg mit EA – 100 *Ich lasse mich einfach überraschen – 442 Umfrage vom 17.04.2014 Diese Umfrage lief vom 17.04.2014. bis zum 01.05.2014. Die Jedipedia bedankt sich bei 995 Abstimmern! Welcher der Planeten, die in den Filmen auftauchen, stellt Deiner Meinung nach die beste und fesselndste Kulisse in der Hexalogie? *Naboo – 84 *'Coruscant – 416' *Tatooine – 62 *Geonosis – 13 *Kamino – 30 *Kashyyyk – 110 *Utapau – 18 *Mustafar – 70 *Felucia – 20 *Mygeeto – 9 *Saleucami – 4 *Cato Neimoidia – 20 *Polis Massa – 6 *Alderaan – 22 *Yavin IV – 10 *Hoth – 35 *Bespin – 12 *Dagobah – 17 *Endor – 37 Umfrage vom 1.05.2014 Diese Umfrage lief vom 1.05.2014. bis zum 15.05.2014. Die Jedipedia bedankt sich bei 718 Abstimmern! In Bezug auf kürzliche Diskussionen eine sehr wichtige Frage: Würdet ihr in der Jedipedia Inhalte über den neuen Kanon durch Disney lesen? *'Ja' - 555 *Nein - 163 Umfrage vom 22.05.2014 Diese Umfrage lief vom 22.05.2014. bis zum 05.06.2014. Die Jedipedia bedankt sich bei 552 Abstimmern! Welche dieser Serien gefällt euch am meisten? *Ewoks – 15 *Droids – 6 *Clone Wars – 40 *The Clone Wars – 408 *Ich schaue keine dieser Serien – 83 Umfrage vom 05.06.2014. Diese Umfrage lief vom 05.06.2014. bist zum 19.06.2014. Die Jedipedia bedankt sich bei 449 Abstimmern! Hast du dich schonmal genauer mit einer fiktiven Sprache des Star Wars Universums auseinandergesetzt und sie „gelernt“? *Ja – 101 *Nein – 172 *'Nur mal reingeschaut' – 176 Umfrage vom 19.06.2014 Diese Umfrage lief vom 19. Juni 2014 bist zum 17.07.2014. Die Jedipedia bedankt sich bei 809 Abstimmern! Mal etwas für die musikalischen – und natürlich auch für die weniger musikalischen – unter euch: Welcher Episodensoundtrack gefällt euch am meisten? *Soundtrack zu Episode I – 11 *Soundtrack zu Episode II – 5 *Soundtrack zu Episode III – 44 *Soundtrack zu Episode IV – 12 *Soundtrack zu Episode V – 8 *Soundtrack zu Episode VI – 11 *Alle sind spitze, John Williams ist ein klasse Komponist! – 707 *Alle sind schlecht ... – 11 Umfrage vom 17.07.2014 Diese Umfrage lief vom 17. Juli 2014 bis zum 04. August 2014. Die Jedipedia bedankt sich bei 622 Abstimmern.! Bald erscheint Star Wars: Rebels! Freut ihr euch schon darauf? *Ja, wird sicher spitze! – 90 *Bin jedenfalls gespannt und denke, dass es ganz gut wird – 303 *Naja, meine freudige Erwartung hält sich in Grenzen ... – 116 *Ich glaube nicht, dass es allzu gut wird. – 69 *Um Himmels Willen, nein! – 44 Umfrage